mrmenlittlemissfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Clever
Mr. Clever is the thirty-seventh book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. He represents the character trait of limited craftiness as intelligence is a subjective spectrum. Fiction Mr. Clever is clever and he prides himself in this and flaunts it. However, although knowing how to design, program and build machines to help him in his everyday life, he has little to no knowledge of basics such as how to cook or how to solve a cold. He also seems to lack proper social skills. In his main book, he goes for a walk after he had his daily morning routine with his invented machinery that does a whole lot of work for him at the same time. He is very confident in his excellence and goes to announce to everyone he meets that he is "The Cleverest Person In The World!". However, all who he encounters ask something of him that is beyond his type of intelligence. They all respond questioning his self-proclaimed title. *Happy requests a good joke, thus wit. *Greedy requests the best dish to make, thus knowledge in a specific field. *Forgetful asks him for his own name, thus clairvoyance, but it requires insight to figure out a person in the world of Mr. Men has their trait straight in their name; a person forgetting their own identity likely is someone called "Forgetful". After many such disappointments Mr. Clever is feeling dreaded and decides to go back to Cleverland. Two worms gossip about him when they see him passing by to return home and they too question his title, as he is heading the wrong way. In the musical, Clever is written as a clear thinking and approachable person. Sought by the Mr Men and Little Misses to help them with problems, those problems being three individuals likely not attending their upcoming party. Clever uses Sherlock Holmes' iconic "it's elementary my dear (Mr. Men)" and suggests a person alike Miss Shy to persuade her, a person as grand as Miss Splendid to attend and agrees with Farmer Fields to give Grumpy a fright. Unlike the original Clever, he does not assume his excellence exceeds others and brainstorms with the people who request his aid. Description Mr.Men.com Brainy ♦ Gifted ♦ Inventive Brain box. Self-acclaimed Cleverest Person In The World! Superior Intelligence! Smug, some might say. He will always get full marks in a test! Did You Know? Mr. Clever lives in Cleverland where elephants play tennis and worms drive cars He has a special toaster that puts marmalade on the toast while it's in the toaster! He is short sighted which is why he wears glasses, as well as them looking clever Mrmen mrclever factfile 1.jpg Mrmen mrclever factfile 2.jpg Mrmen mrclever factfile 3.jpg Relationships *TBA Design Clever is a perfectly round shaped orange Mr. Men wearing a green top hat, small wide spread glasses and owns a droplet nose and visible ears; a trait only shared among Mr Men designs with Mr. Mean. His nose and ears are designed like that to hold up his glasses which are an iconic and important trait to his characterization; he wears them to seem clever which is his pride and he is "short sighted" not only in physical vision but in mental vision as well. Gallery John Bond Mr Clever.png|Ohh Deer x Mr Men and Little Miss by John Bond Notes and citations :References :Notes Category:Characters Category:Mr. Men